September Tenth
September Tenth is the second episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 22, 2001. Summary On September 10, 2001, Sully and Ty party in Atlantic City on the eve of Sully's wedding to Tatiana; Faith makes plans to see her doctor for her biopsy results; Jimmy can't get enough rest after nursing a sick Joey the night before; Kim isolates herself and sinks deeper into depression, and Bosco goes looking for love in all the wrong places. Cast Main Recurring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * Nick Sandow as Joe Lombardo * Savannah Haske as Tatiana * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson Guest * Ted Koch as Bernero * Danny Johnson as Herbert Trivia/Notes *Goof: When Doc goes in his apartment, he doesn't close the door behind him. *This is the first episode since the series premiere to not have a "previously on Third Watch" segment, probably due to the nature of the episode *Starting with this episode until Episode 9 (Sex, Lies and Videotape), the opening credits are not shown. The main actors are credited on-screen directly after last week's recap. Music *The Mamas & The Papas "Monday, Monday" Quotes :Bosco: Can't believe it. First Giants game of the season, Monday Night Football and I'm stuck working. :Faith: Yeah, well, right now, you're not working. You're staring at a bunch of revolving desserts. Would you decide, please? :Bosco (to the restaurant worker): Is that fresh? :Restaurant Guy: No, it's three weeks old. The way our customers like it. :Bosco: What about the rice pudding? :Faith: Bosco... :Bosco: The German chocolate cake looks good. Do you recommend the German chocolate cake? :Restaurant Guy: Delicious. :Bosco: Hmm. :Faith: We'll take a piece of the bundt cake, two forks. :Bosco: Are you sure? :Faith: Yeah, I'm sure. ---- :Bosco (to Faith about Sully's wedding): You weren't upset that you weren't invited? :Faith: I don't think it's a formal invitation kinda thing. :Bosco: Yeah, well, Davis is going. :Faith: They're partners. :Bosco: So, we've worked with him longer than Davis has. :Faith: You don't even like him. :Bosco: Sure I do. :Faith: You like Sully? :Bosco: I don't hate him or anything. :Faith: Oh, well, that would put you at the top of my guest list. ---- :Davis: Sully, we're in Atlantic City, you're getting married in less than 24 hours and you're sitting in a bar by yourself, watching TV. It's not right. I won't allow it to happen, let's roll. :Sully: Davis, listen I... I apperciate you comin' all the way down here to witness the ceromony, I really do. But I'm 44 years old. You know, I don't wanna go out and get drunk and waste a bunch of cash on strippers. :Davis: Yeah, but I do. :Sully: So, who's stopping you? :Davis: It's tradition, alright? I'll bet you Tatiana's girlfriends got her drunk, tryin' to pull off a g-string off some male stripper with her teeth. :Sully: They got tickets to the Pointer Sisters. :Davis: Ah, that's what they told you, my friend. :Sully: You're not gonna let go of this, are you? :Davis: You don't want to be the only man in America to get married without a hangover, do you? :Sully: All right. :Davis: Yes! :Sully: But we are going to be back by 1:00 a.m. and nobody touches me. :Davis: No touching, right. ---- :Carlos (to Doc): Finders keepers. :Doc: "Finders keepers"? :Carlos: It's a well established legal principle. You find it, you keep it. :Doc: Oh, yeah, yeah. I think that was one of the cornerstones of the Magna Carta. :Carlos: The what? ---- :Sully (to Tatiana): It's supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. :Tatiana: Yeah? Why? :Sully: I have no idea. ---- :Fred (about the doctor): How can he be late? We gotta be his first appointment. :Faith: I don't know. Maybe he went to vote. :Fred: No, he just wants us to know that his time is more valuable than our time. :Faith: His time is probably more valuable than our time. :Fred: The egos on these guys. :Faith: Well, he did graduate from medicial school and we didn't. :Fred: So? That doesn't make him any better than me. (Faith shrugs) What was that? That shrug thing. You think this guy's better than me? :Faith: I didn't say that. :Fred: But that's what you were thinking. :Faith: What are you, like a mind reader now? ---- :Kim (to Catherine): I was sleeping, Mom. :Catherine: I called you all night. :Kim: Oh, that was you? Thank you for helping me no get any sleep. What's the matter Mom, disappointed in my housekeeping skills? :Catherine: I was calling you all night because Joey wanted to talk to his mother. He's sick, he wanted to talk to you. :Kim: He's sick? What's the matter? :Catherine: Stomach flu. Jimmy had to work and I think that he just wanted to talk to you. :Kim: Well, where is he now? :Catherine: School. He's feeling better today. :Kim: Well, maybe he should've stayed home another day if he was that sick. :Catherine: He was okay this morning or I wouldn't have let him go. You know, you can't just let the phone ring like that. It scares the hell outta me. I would've come over here last night if I hadn't had Joey. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three